Receta para San Valentín
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Hinata desea confesar sus deseos a Naruto por segunda ocasión pero esta vez quiere una respuesta, no hay una guerra, no hay amenazas, solo un día tranquilo, solo San Valentín. Pequeños detalles que harán una receta para San Valentín.


Un fanfic para celebrar San Valentín, día de la amistad y el amor. Probablemente algo dulce y con exceso de romance. Puede contener Spoiler pero ligero.

Disclaimer: Naruto no pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto quien todavía no nos aclara cuál será la pareja de Naruto ni el final de la cuarta guerra ninja. Si lograra apoderarme del manga Itachi permanecería con vida y sería solo mío. Eso sin contar que terminaría en Naruhina, por ahora me conformo con los fics que puedo escribir.

**Receta para San Valentín**

Al caminar podía ver a las parejas tomadas de las manos, compartiendo uno que otro beso. No pudo evitar pensar en él, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos tan cálidos, en querer estar a su lado. Pero no creía que fuera posible, no lo había visto desde hace tantas semanas, ni siquiera estaba segura de saber cómo hablarle.

Lo había admirado desde hace tanto tiempo, desde la primera vez que lo vio y con el paso de los tiempos esos sentimientos fueron transformándose en amor. Su sonrisa la había salvado. Tantas veces luchando por poder estar a su lado, porque sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Fue en su sonrisa en la que encontró fuerzas para no dejarse caer.

Ella sabía que él tenía sentimientos por alguien más, que probablemente nunca la miraría con ojos de amor. Pero aún así no podía evitar estar enamorada de él. Sentirse feliz cada vez él sonreía, o cada vez que él tenía un detalle con ella por más insignificante que este fuera.

Ya una vez le había declarado sus sentimientos pero él nunca le respondió. No lo culpaba, la situación no había sido la más propicia y con todo lo sucedido, era normal que lo olvidará. Quería volver a hacerlo pero está vez obtendría una respuesta.

Una receta especial para San Valentín era lo que buscaba. Con algo de cacao prepararía unos chocolates, los que le daría para demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba y cuanto deseaba que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Amaba los postres dulces, pero no tanto como a él.

Siguió caminando, buscándolo. Pero solo lograba encontrar parejas felices. Quería pensar que era una señal, un mensaje que le decía "Debes seguir adelante, si lo haces también puedes ser una de esas parejas" No quería pensar lo contrario, había sido tan difícil reunir ese valor, no quería que nada la hiciera retroceder.

Relleno de canela había usado, era uno de sus ingredientes favoritos, quería compartir con él algo especial para ella. Quería verlo sonreír y saber que esa sonrisa era causada por ella. Que la estrechara entre sus fuertes brazos y sentir la calidez de un abrazo.

Una bola de arroz había sido un detalle adicional. Decorada con la forma de su rostro, porque aunque no lo había visto en todo ese tiempo no dejaba de pensar en él ni en su sonrisa o sus ojos tan azules como el cielo y el mar.

De repente se detuvo, un pensamiento invadió su mente, haciéndole recordar lo que tanto se había empeñado en ignorar ¿Qué haría si la rechazara? ¿Si él no la hubiera olvidado? ¿Si él estuviera con ella, saliendo como novios?

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla al recordar cómo había afirmado que ella era su novia. Tenía claro lo mucho que lo amaba pero no si correspondería sus sentimientos. Estaba a punto de retroceder cuando algo en su caja de chocolates llamó su atención. Debía hacerlo, ese sentimiento era tan grande como para poder conservarlo únicamente para ella. Sin importar las consecuencias no podía retractarse, no si quería ser digna del amor de un hombre como él, alguien que había logrado cambiar para mejor tantos corazones, incluyendo el suyo.

Si le decía que sí, sería la mujer más feliz del mundo. Si le decía que no, debería aprender a olvidar, continuar con su vida y cerrar ese capítulo. Deberá ser fuerte pues dolería pero tendría la seguridad de al menos intentarlo y no quedarse con la duda.

No lo encontraba, sabía que activando su línea sucesoria podría hacerlo con mayor velocidad y sin embargo no lograba animarse. Quería alargar el momento, no se sentía del todo lista. La noche había llegado y seguía sin encontrarlo. Para ser una aldea a la que había recorrido en sus entrenamientos en ese momento se le hacía tan grande.

Apretó la caja con fuerza, ya no quería seguir con la búsqueda, no lo había encontrado y temía sufrir una decepción. Sabía que él no le era indiferente a su compañera de grupo y el ver como la aceptaba como su novia, como ella le daba respiración boca a boca le hiso pensar que quizás ellos dos podrían estar juntos.

En ese momento lo vio. Si se trataba de una broma no le agradaba, cuando lo buscaba se desaparecía pero cuando quería evitarlo, cuando su valor desaparecía, él se mostraba frente a ella con su mejor sonrisa.

Se quedó congelada, se sentía tan tonta al no saber reaccionar. Cuando la mirada de aquel rubio se posó sobre su pequeña caja ella se lo extendió, ya no había marcha atrás, solo podía esperar su reacción.

Sus ojos mostraron el asombro que sentía. No lo entendías, siendo un héroe era normal él haber recibido presentes ese día, probablemente más chocolates de los que podría comer y el suyo podría parecerle insignificante.

Pero sonreía, parecía esperar ese momento desde hace tanto. El verlo vivo era un milagro cuando estuvo tan cerca de morir. Había visto como Sakura le practicaba RCP y temió que con ello la pelirrosa descubriera sentimientos por Naruto. Podía ser egoísta pero lo amaba tanto.

Tomó los chocolates y los probó. La abrazó fuertemente y sus dudas desaparecieron. Él la besó y supo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Que importaba si todos pensaban que él elegiría a la pelirrosa, si ella era la que compartía más tiempo con él, porque al final de cuentas era ella a quien había elegido.

No necesitaba de palabras, con aquel beso podrían expresarse todo lo que sentían. La tormenta había pasado y ahora era el tiempo de disfrutar lo que habían construido, tiempo de ver sus sueños hechos realidad.

Algo de Cacao para endulzar el corazón, canela para compartir un sueño, una bola de arroz para demostrar su adoración. Y besos al gusto mostrar sus sentimientos. Pero principalmente romance, esos eran los ingredientes necesarios para tener una Receta de San Valentín.


End file.
